


Falling Through These Doors

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Gen, It's Soft, Tumblr Prompts, a different kind of closure, a reunion, i'm SOFT, spoilers up through current content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: What if they could go back?
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Falling Through These Doors

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt "i'm fine. let me see your face" for @edkeystone on tumblr
> 
> title from "Could You Ever Find Another Word for Love" by Nathan Colberg

He’s not entirely sure how they make it, but by some miracle they do. He’s clinging as tightly as he can to Azu and Hamid, and then suddenly they’re collapsing onto a hard floor. He doesn’t open his eyes for a moment, just laying there and trying to let his body reaccustom itself to reality. He hears Hamid whimper beside him, and Azu shifts, sitting up. As he lays there, he realizes he’s on a hardwood floor, and he can hear muffled voices drifting up through the cracks. They must be on the upper level of a house, or tavern. He opens his eyes and slowly pushes himself up to stand. “Right, well. We made it _somewhere_. Time to find out if that means anything.”

He helps haul Hamid to his feet, and they all shuffle out the door of what he realizes is a bedroom. There are stairs at the end of the hall, and after quickly surveying it for any traps, they head down into the main tavern room of what turns out to be an inn. No one seems to notice them as they slowly make their way across the room. Zolf is trying not to stare too obviously at the people around them, his chest tight with something that feels too much like hope. Hamid and Azu walk a step ahead of him, Azu stooping a bit so Hamid can hold her hand in his own. 

They almost make it to the door of the inn when Zolf freezes. She’s there, sitting in one of the corner tables, half hidden in shadow but so clearly _there_ and _real_. He must make a noise, because Azu and Hamid pause and turn back to follow his gaze, and he sees them clutch at each others’ hands when they see her. Zolf sees the moment she sees them, too. 

Sasha’s holding a flagon of something that looks like mead, and she sets it down as the person sitting next to her mutters something to her. He sees her chuckle quietly and then look around the room, and her gaze catches on his own. She quietly excuses herself from her company and rises, slowly walking over to them like she’s in a trance. 

“Zolf?” And it’s _her_ , it’s her soft, almost shy voice and her shrinking unassuming poster and he- his breath hitches and then he steps forward to wrap her in his arms. 

She huffs out a breath and he feels her start to tremble, and he asks, “Are you alright? How-“

She lets out a weak chuckle and pulls back a little to look at him. “I- I’m fine, Zolf, I just- let me see your face.”

She looks at him, meets his eyes for what seems like the first time ever, and he can’t quite make himself maintain her gaze. There’s too much there that he doesn’t know what to do with. She laughs as he looks to their hands clasped between them, “It’s- it’s really you, isn’t it? You’re _real_. You’re _here_.”

He chuckles wryly, and squeezes her hands. “Real as I’ve ever been, anyway.” 

“Hi, Sasha,” Hamid says beside them, and Sasha turns to him and Azu.

“Hi, Hamid. Hi, Azu,” she says, and Zolf can’t help the tears that fall as she steps forward into their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> just as clarification, I don't think Sasha would go back with them. I think the life she built for herself is too important and would change too much, but I'd still like for her to get the chance to say goodbye
> 
> if you're emotional about a soft antisocial rogue and her sad sea dad, please come yell at me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile


End file.
